


Look at me

by OriginofChaos



Category: Smosh
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey-hey, long time no see! I missed you, did you miss me? :)<br/>Anyway, I'm going to explain my absence, so if you don't care, don't read further.<br/>So, now I'm working on two projects, and I have no time to write any stories as often as I'd like to. The first is, actually, a fanfiction. I absolutely adore the idea and I really hope you'll like it, but I'm afraid it's going to be big. Or not, I don't know yet. The second is my video blog which I started recently and already love making but since I don't know how to promote it, it has no views.<br/>Anyway, I hope I finish the first project soon and go on with the second. See you soon, love you all!</p></blockquote>





	Look at me

It was one of the post-sleepover mornings after a long and tiring shooting day in the Smosh house. Ian liked those sleepovers, even though that weren't the sleepovers everyone is used to think, they just slept all night long and nothing more, because they usually were too exhausted even for talking. They reminded Ian of the time they lived together. He didn't want to accept this, but he missed these times really bad. He especially liked those sleepovers when they both had a day off after the shooting. That day was the day.

“Hey, Anthony!” Ian exclaimed happily when he went to their old kitchen and saw Anthony making cereal. “How's it going?”

To his surprise, Anthony didn't react at all. He didn't turn around, he didn't even jumped in surprise at his voice – he stood still, pouring milk in the bowl. Ian blinked a few times, trying to realise what was going on.

“Anthony? Can you hear me?” he asked, but, again, there was no reaction. Anthony took a bowl and headed to the black table standing near the window.

“What the actual fuck?” Ian muttered, came closer to Anthony and poked him. Anthony just scratched the spot Ian touched. He poked him again, and then Anthony finally reacted. He started to move his head, searching for the source of the disturbance, but, as if he hadn't found anything, he continued to eat.

“Where's Ian?..” he suddenly heard Anthony muttering.

“Oh, come on, I'm, like, right here!” Ian waved his hand in front of Anthony's eyes but met the lack of reaction again and winced when he started screaming.

“Ian! Ian, wake up! Sleep too long!”

“I'm not sleeping, I'm standing above you!” Ian screamed back.

“Lazy ass,” Anthony muttered again.

“What the hell, man? It's not funny!” Ian grabbed a bowl, nearly spilling the milk. Anthony's eyes widened in terror.

“Oh my god,” he whispered hoarsely. “How did it happen?”

“I'll hit you with this spoon right now if you don't stop!” Ian snatched the spoon left in the bowl and tried to threaten Anthony with it.

“What on Earth is that?!” Anthony yelled, terrified and fell off the chair. Ian watched, deep in shock, how Anthony escaped the living room on all his fours as fast as he could and hid in Ian's room.

“Yes, what the hell is all this?..” Ian mumbled and followed Anthony. The door to his room turned out to be locked, but he could hear clearly that something was going on behind it. He listened closely and heard Anthony speaking.

“Dear journal,” Anthony's voice was shaking.”Today I saw a ghost. A real one. Okay, I didn't see it actually, I saw what it was doing...”

“So he keeps a diary,” Ian chuckled. “The audio one... Interesting...”

“Or maybe it was a poltergeist? Anyway, I'm scared. What if it'll kill me? Where the hell is Ian when I need him so much?”

“Like, right here, told you,” he growled when a sudden thought dawned at him. “What if... What if he can't see and hear me? Awesome! I wonder if I can walk through walls too...”

Ian headed into his room, hoping to go through the door, but he predictably smashed into the wood. He screamed in pain, listening to Anthony's hysterical cry.

“He's coming after me!!!”

“No one's coming after you, chill out,” Ian moaned, holding his nose. “Fuck... That was stupid of me, I'm not a freaking ghost, after all.”

He went back to the living room, holding his nose. Luckily for him it wasn't broken, however, it hurt so much. He sat on the sofa, muttering curses and blaming everything for all the misfortunes. He didn't even questioned himself what happened to him and why Anthony couldn't see and hear him. He just wanted that to stop.

“Hey?..” he suddenly heard quiet Anthony's voice. “The ghost, are you here?”

“Fuckity yes,” Ian growled, frustrated.

“Give me the sign if you're still here...”

Ian sighed heavily, came to the table and dropped the spoon. Anthony gasped and crept to the living room, holding a pen and a sheet of paper.

“Listen,” he said, staring somewhere at the ceiling. Ian glanced at the same spot Anthony was looking at but didn't see anything. “I wanna talk with you. I don't have an Ouija board but I'm gonna make one. Please don't go anywhere.”

Anthony sat at the table and started to make the board. Ian sat beside him, watching the process unamused, and then he came up with another idea. He grabbed Anthony's hand and tried to write with it a message for his best friend.

_'Hi'_

“Oh my god,” Anthony whispered. “So you can communicate with me like that... Who are you? Do you wish me harm?”

_'You're not dead by now,'_ Ian wrote as fast as he could,  _'so as you can see, I'm a good ghost, you dumbass'_

Writing with Anthony's hand wasn't the easiest task in the world, but Ian liked it. It was kind of intimate for him. Anthony's skin was hot and smooth and Ian wouldn't lie if he said that he liked touching it. To make the process somewhat easier and to see everything he managed to write, Ian had to lean towards Anthony, but as he didn't know where to put his left hand, he laid it on Anthony's shoulder. Last time they were so close to each other for that much time was the time when they shot the Conjoined challenge. They had to wear an enormous sweater in summertime, so they were hot and wet, and that sounded like a dirty innuendo. Still, they had a great fun, and they actually liked it. Just like Ian liked it now, although they didn't wear the sweater and it wasn't the summertime.

“I'm not a dumbass,” Anthony pouted when he read the answer but calmed down right away. “How should I call you?”

Ian started scribble, trying hard to do his best. He panted right in Anthony's ear and he chuckled a little when he realised it. 'This would be awkward for Anthony if he knew it,' he thought.

' _Call me_ _Billy'_

“Okay,” Anthony said unsure. “And what are you doing in our house?”

_'Live here. It's you who I should ask what you're doing here'_

“My best friend and I used to live here but it's still our house where we film-” Anthony began to explain but Ian interrupted him by starting writing again.

“I don't want to listen to our story I know already,” he giggled.

_'It's fun and stuff. Why did you want to talk with me?'_

“Well...” Anthony hesitated. “Billy, you apparently lived for so long and you know too much... Can I ask you a personal question?”

_'Okay'_

“What should you do if you're in love with your friend?” Anthony asked and brushed violently.

Ian burst out laughing. He surprised at this question, this was the last thing Ian himself would've asked the ghost if he'd met one. But at the same time he felt something that was like jealousy. Still, he chose not to pay attention for it.

_'Ask her out'_

“I wish I could but it's much more complicated,” Anthony sighed, his cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

_'So don't. I don't know'_

Ian stood up and went to his room. For some reason he didn't want to continue this. It was fun for him until Anthony spoilt everything with just one question, and he couldn't understand why it made him so annoyed and even angry. He fell on his bed and sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have react so harsh, Anthony had lots of girl friends, and anyone could be the one Anthony fell in love with. But Ian didn't care. He wasn't jealous because of his potential girlfriend would definitely demand on spending all Anthony's free time with her, although this was also the reason. He was jealous because of the 'friend' Anthony was talking about definitely wasn't...

Ian.

Oh shit.

_Oh shit._

This thought freaked Ian out. This couldn't be true, no way. As far as he could remember, he was straight, and he'd never loved a guy before, except Anthony-

_Damn it!!!_

No, this wasn't true. For sure. He'd never pictured himself kissing Anthony _because he saw all these fanarts,_ let alone picturing him having sex with Anthony _and these two night dreams didn't count_ _at all_ _._ When he saw or read anything related to their absolutely-unreal-romantic-relationship he felt disgusted _and also kind of aroused by that_. He wasn't in love with Anthony for sure. _Or_ _was_ _he?_ Ian growled and hid his face in his hands. That was too much.

Suddenly he heard his door opening and looked at the source of the noise. Anthony entered his room, slowly came to Ian's bed and sat on the floor beside it. Ian was watching him with interest, he had no idea what Anthony was up to. Finally, Anthony took his phone, pressed the recorder short-cut and sighed.

“Entry number 467. Dear journal, I think I scared the ghost by asking him a personal question. I think I shouldn't have, but who else can help me? I need an advice. But the ghost left, so I'm all alone with my problem again.”

Anthony sighed again. Ian listened to his speech carefully, he wondered what problem his friend had and why he couldn't tell Ian about it.

“Anyway, speaking of the ghost. I thought I had a genius idea, but now, when it's coming to life, I don't think it's good. Seriously, who else except me would pretend that his friend was invisible?”

Ian was speechless. So everything was a sick joke? He had so many questions for Anthony but he couldn't say a word.

“He's listening to me now, and I'm sure he's wondering why I did this. I just wanted to throw at him my deepest secret I hid for many years like I was talking to my diary, not him. He already knows what I'm talking about. I'm too scared to say that and look into his eyes. I wish he knew how I felt when he hugged me and tried to write with my hand. I wish we were so close all the time. So now... I think I should try out his advice.”

Anthony turned to Ian, who sat on the bed with his jaw dropped, and smiled.

“Ian,” Anthony almost whispered. “Can I ask you out?”

Ian nodded slowly, turning Anthony's smile into grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-hey, long time no see! I missed you, did you miss me? :)  
> Anyway, I'm going to explain my absence, so if you don't care, don't read further.  
> So, now I'm working on two projects, and I have no time to write any stories as often as I'd like to. The first is, actually, a fanfiction. I absolutely adore the idea and I really hope you'll like it, but I'm afraid it's going to be big. Or not, I don't know yet. The second is my video blog which I started recently and already love making but since I don't know how to promote it, it has no views.  
> Anyway, I hope I finish the first project soon and go on with the second. See you soon, love you all!


End file.
